


Blast from the Past

by NikkiB1973



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973
Summary: A routine call out for mechanic Jacob Black is far from ordinary as he is confronted with the last person he expected to see....set six years after Eclipse.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

** Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

** Part One-A Shocking Surprise **

It was the last call of the day. Jacob was just about to lock up the garage and head home when it came through. His boss yelled out to him that a woman was stranded by the side of the road, halfway between Port Angeles and Forks and needed rescuing.

“Can't Karl do it?” Jacob complained, wiping his hands clean on an old rag.

“Nah, he sneaked out early. Looks like it's up to you,” Jim Dowling gave him a smirk and threw the keys to the pickup truck over in his direction. Jacob caught them easily, twirling them around his fingers as he wondered what stupid female had just ruined his evening. He had plans for tonight.

“What's the woman's name?” He asked Jim reluctantly. He hated working for Dowling, but with jobs becoming scarce on the reservation and with the current economic downturn he considered himself lucky to be in employment at all. He had always hoped to run his own garage one day, but his dreams had crashed and burned as his dad had become increasingly unwell over the years; his medical bills escalating as a result.

“Bella something or other, I didn't quite catch the surname. She sounded quite anxious. I told her I would send the best. She has a young kid with her so it would be a good idea to watch your language.” Jim told him.

Jacob inhaled sharply at the mention of the name Bella. Even after all these years hearing her name still had the power to make his chest hurt and his heart beat erratically. There was no way it could be her; she had left Forks and his life six years ago. She was not even alive anymore; she had been hell bent on ending hers so that she could live an eternity with that damn bloodsucker. Jacob shoved the thought of his first love out of his mind. He had fallen apart when she left after stomping all over his heart, there was no way he was going to waste another moment of his life thinking and yearning after Bella Swan again.

“Well, you better get a move on,” Jim prodded him, pulling Jacob out of his reverie.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “I'm going.”

Jim shook his head as he watched the tall, muscular figure of his best employee stroll out of the garage. It wasn't easy working with such a moralistic young man. Jim didn’t always keep to the right side of the law when dealing with his customers. Young Jacob Black had butted heads with him over the years, pulling him up on his actions. Even though Jim deeply resented the young man for it, he had to grudgingly admit that Jacob had increased his clientele tenfold since he had started working for him. People trusted Jacob, and as for the women?

Jim smiled to himself. He had never had so much eye candy coming to his business in all his life. All of the young girls brought their cars for regular servicing just so they could engage Jacob in conversation and flirt with him, not that the idiot ever showed much interest.

Jim was interrupted in his musings as the phone rang. He gave a heavy sigh and answered the call.

* * *

Jacob soon spotted the old Chevalier parked up by the side of the road. He could see smoke pouring from the opened hood of the wreck as he pulled up behind it. He noticed the kid that Jim had warned him about standing to one side of the car clutching onto a small bear. He could be no more than three. The woman was hidden behind the raised hood of the car and he could only see the barest glimpse of the top of her head. He swallowed thickly when he saw she had the same glossy brunette hair as his Bella. He cursed himself for thinking of her again. He just wanted to get this over with and get home.

He opened the door to the pickup and jumped down easily from the high seat, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't even taken one step forward when a familiar scent hit him like an arrow straight to the heart. The woman emerged into view, bending down quickly and picking up the young boy as she did so. She raised her head and looked over at him with her beautiful brown eyes, her long silky hair framing her pale face. The smile that she had in place to greet him soon disappeared when she realised just who her rescuer was.

“Jacob,” she breathed as she stared at him in shock.

“Bells,” Jacob managed to gasp out as he stared right back at her, his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

“Momma, what's that?” The young boy in Bella's arms fidgeted as he looked up at the tall man staring at his mother with a funny look on his face.

“It's not what's that, it's who is that,” Bella chided the boy softly. Her own eyes were still riveted on Jacob's as she clutched the young boy closer to her chest. “His name is Jacob.”

The boy's face brightened at this piece of news. He gazed at the tall man with much more interest, his eyes the exact shade of Bella's, studying Jacob intently. “You a copycat,” the boy said after a while.

“Huh,” Jacob felt lost for words. He was still stunned by the fact that Bella was here, still a living breathing human and with a child no less, who was obviously not Edward fucking Cullen's. A flash of jealousy tore through him as he wondered what man had fathered the boy. It seemed that Bella's protestations that the bloodsucker was her one true love were just bullshit.

“You a copycat,” the boy said again, pulling Jacob out of his dark thoughts.

“Why do you say that?” Jacob asked huskily, finally regaining the use of his vocal cords.

“That my name. Momma why has man got my name? Did he steal it?” The boy frowned in annoyance. His resemblance to his mother astounded Jacob once again.

“Hush, J. No, the man didn't steal your name. I named you after him. This is Jacob Black, my best friend in the whole world. You remember me telling you about him, right?” Bella kissed the top of the boy's head as she peeked up at Jacob from under her long lashes.

J beamed at this piece of news. He clapped his small hands in delight, dropping his bear in the process. “Super Jake to the rescue.” He said in a pretend deep voice.

Despite the surreal situation, Jacob found himself grinning at the boy. He strode forward and bent down to pick up the bear and handed it back to J. The small boy took it and hugged it tightly to his chest. “See Billy Bear, super Jake saved yer.” He babbled.

Jacob's eyes travelled to Bella's anxious ones. He had never dreamed that he would be standing so close to her again. “Have a drink with me?” He found himself asking.

The anxiety left Bella's eyes and her shoulders relaxed. “Yeah, I would like that. J is due something to eat anyway.” She confessed.

Jacob just nodded. He gazed at Bella for another few tense seconds before returning his attention to J. “Hey, have you ever ridden in a pickup truck?” He asked him.

“Is it the trucky thingy that turns into an airyplane, Super Jake?” J asked him eagerly.

Jacob raised his eyebrows as he glanced sideways at Bella. Just what sort of stories had she been telling her son? He saw her give him a wistful smile. “No J,” she said. “That truck is at Grandpa's house. It's the red Chevy, remember?”

“Red Cheffy, I hate red.” He grouched.

This bold statement made both Bella and Jacob laugh. Their eyes met briefly, and just for a moment, they were Jake and Bells again.

* * *

Forks diner was quiet at this time of day. The lunch crowd had dispersed and it was still another hour before the regulars appeared for their evening meal. Bella recalled that her father used to frequent this joint. Until she had returned home to live with him at the age of seventeen, Charlie had never eaten a home cooked meal. She looked around with interest as she slid into a private booth. Not much had changed, the décor was still the same and she smiled when she saw Cora, the waitress who had a crush on her dad, still waiting on tables.

“What are you smiling about?” Jacob asked her curiously as he sat opposite her. J had insisted he wanted to sit next to his storybook hero, so he was wedged into Jacob's side, looking up at him in awe, waiting for him to do something spectacular.

Bella shrugged. “Just remembering,” she replied softly.

Jacob didn't ask her anything further. He picked up the familiar menu and pretended to study it. “Do you want the usual?” He said unthinkingly.

“Yeah,” Bella felt like she was eighteen again, sharing a meal with her best friend in the whole world; the boy who had saved her.

“And what about you, J? What would you like?” He turned to look at Bella's son. He took a deep breath at this thought. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. She was a mother. As much as he wanted to resent the kid, he couldn't. J reminded him so much of himself at that age. He pondered why Bella had named him Jacob. He glanced at her left hand. She wasn't wearing a wedding or engagement ring. Relief washed over him, so she wasn't married then. His eyes lingered on her slim fingers as they flipped through the menu. He nearly gasped aloud when he saw a flash of silver as the bracelet, he had given her all those years ago, slipped out from under her shirt sleeve. The small wolf charm dangled from the chain.

“You still wear it?” He couldn't help asking.

Bella's eyes locked onto what he was staring at. “Yes, I have never taken it off since the day you gave it to me.” She revealed.

Jacob reached out and took the small charm in his fingers, stroking the smooth wood. He unconsciously let his fingers wander onto the skin of her wrist for a brief moment, running his thumb across the palm of her hand.

“I wanna burger and lotsa frees,” J announced loudly, interrupting the moment.

Jacob snatched his hand away, placing it in his lap. “You want fries, huh?” He said absently.

“Frees,” J crossed his arms and glared up at his hero. “Momma, Super Jake don' know words.”

Bella smiled lovingly at J. “Sweetie, they are called fries, not frees.”

“Frees,” J protested stubbornly.

“Fries,” Bella repeated.

“Frees.”

Jacob had to smile as Bella and her son bantered back and forth. It sounded like a familiar argument between them. After a while Bella caved in and agreed that they were called 'frees' and not 'fries.' J, happy again now that he had got his own way, began to babble at Jacob telling him all about his stuffed bear, asking him if he could borrow his cape.

* * *

The food had been eaten and J was lying against Jacob's side, drinking in his warmth. His thumb was in his mouth as he dozed. It seemed the long day and meeting his storybook super hero had worn him out. Jacob and Bella had ordered coffees and now sat in awkward silence, wondering how to kick start the conversation now that J was not awake to act as a buffer between them.

As always it was Jacob who made the first move. “What happened? How come you're even alive and,” he glanced down at J, “with a son.”

Bella dropped her eyes from him. She focused on her coffee, stirring it quickly with her spoon, her panic making her hand shake. Jacob saw her struggling and reached out, catching hold of her hand. The warmth from his touch shot up her arm and she raised her eyes back to his, reassured when she failed to see the anger that she had been expecting.

“It's a long story, Jake, and not one I want to divulge here in a public place.” She whispered.

Jacob could understand that. Talking about vampires and werewolves like it was a part of everyday life was not something to be discussed with prying ears. “I understand,” he conceded. “But you can at least answer me this, are you still legally married to Cullen?”

Bella shook her head. “No, it was annulled years ago.”

Jacob felt relieved at this news. The constriction around his heart eased. “Is he or any of them still in your life?”

“No, I haven't seen any of them since my mom got sick.” She admitted.

“Renee got sick? Charlie never said...” he replied in shock. “Is she okay?”

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. “My mom died three years ago after giving birth to J. She found out she was suffering with cancer when she had her first scan. Phil had already left her by this point. He never wanted to be a father. My mom couldn't cope, so when I found out, I immediately went to help her. I ended up staying. She was a mess, the pregnancy was difficult, she was losing weight and constantly being sick. It turns out she was suffering with more than just the morning sickness like we thought.” She whispered sadly.

Jacob was stunned. He had not expected this at all. So little J was not Bella's son but her mothers. “I am so sorry, Bells. I wish you would have called me. I could have helped.” He told her gently, squeezing her hand.

Bella gave him an odd look. “But I did call. Your dad told me that you didn't want to speak to me and to leave you alone.”

Jacob felt his chest tighten; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I never even knew that you had called me. He never told me anything.” He tried hard to contain the anger that was welling up in his gut.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Jake. I could understand where your dad was coming from, I...”

“He had no right,” He seethed. J stirred beside him at his raised voice. He took deep breaths to compose himself. “I'm sorry, Bells.” He muttered.

Bella took his shaking hand between her own. “It's alright. I'm alright. I adopted J after my mom died. I have raised him ever since. He thinks I am his real mother.” She said quietly, looking at J fondly.

“I always knew you would be a great mom,” Jacob said sincerely.

“I never knew that I wanted to be. He is the best thing that ever happened to me.” She declared proudly. Jacob thought how beautiful she looked as she said this. She had matured into a stunning woman.

“Why did Charlie never mention any of this to me?” Jacob asked after a while.

Bella sighed. “That was me. I begged him not to. After what your dad told me I decided it was best that I made sure to stay out of your life permanently.”

Jacob rested his head on their joined hands. So much time had been wasted. He wanted to know everything, but they couldn't talk in the diner. J was beginning to wake up.

“Are you staying at Charlie's?”

Bella nodded. “Yes, I don't usually. But as J got older, he was begging to see where Grandpa lives. Normally dad comes to me.”

“Can I come back with you so we can talk some more?” He pleaded with her.

Bella gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I was hoping you'd ask. I've really missed you, Jake.” She admitted.

“Me too, honey. Me too.” Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins before gently picking up a sleeping J in his strong arms and leading the way out of the diner; Bella walking close by his side.

**_A/N-Thanks for reading. Do you want more?_ **


	2. A Long Talk

** Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the first part of this story.**

** Part Two-A Long Talk **

Jacob hauled Bella's luggage out of the pick up while she carried an exhausted J in her arms. Charlie was at the door as soon as he heard the truck pull in. He was astonished to see Jacob accompanying Bella. He managed to cover his surprise by taking J out of his daughter's arms so that she could help Jacob bring some of the luggage inside.

“Good to see you, Jake.” Charlie greeted him gruffly.

Jacob gave him a rueful smile. He knew exactly what Bella's dad was thinking. “You too, Charlie. I rescued Bells from the side of the road when her car broke down. You know what she's like with engines, as clueless as always.” He teased.

Bella laughed softly at his dig at her lack of mechanical know how. It really felt like old times. He used to try and get her to understand the basics of how an engine worked, but it never made much sense to her. The names of the different engine parts and the complicated tools went right over her head. Charlie relaxed as he watched their interactions. It seemed that their first meeting in six years had gone well. He glanced down at the comatose boy in his arms. He bet J had something to do with that.

“Hey, kiddo, I'll take J upstairs and get him ready for bed. You two go in the living room and make yourselves comfortable.” Charlie winked at his daughter before climbing the stairs.

Bella shook her head; her dad was so obvious. She led the way into the living room with Jake following close behind. She sat on the sofa, expecting Jacob to sit on one of the chairs. Instead, he did as he always used to do when they were younger, he sat close beside her, flung one long arm across the back of the sofa and placed his feet on the old coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankle. It was really bizarre how they were already falling into the same old routines.

“So, Bells,” he said gently. “What happened after the wedding?”

Bella's face went white at his question. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Jacob tensed, a sick feeling swirling in his gut. “I would rather not talk about that time.” She whispered.

“Why?” Jacob placed a warm hand under her chin, forcing her head up so that she had to look into his eyes. The relaxed feeling from before had dissipated.

“Because it's private.” She snapped, trying to jerk her head away.

“Did he hurt you?” Jacob demanded, a steely edge to his voice.

“It's none of your business, so drop it.” Bella slapped his hand away and edged away from him. Her cheeks flushed red with anger.

Jacob wasn't fooled. He could tell by her overreaction that something bad had happened between her and the bloodsucker. He vowed internally that if Cullen ever crossed paths with him again, he would rip him apart.

“I know what you're thinking.” Bella said suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What you can read minds now like your precious leech?” He muttered sarcastically.

Bella sighed. “Aren't we a bit old for all this back and forth, Jake? I know that you want to rip Edward's head off. It's written all over your face.”

Jacob studied her carefully. She had definitely changed, she seemed stronger somehow, not so needy for his comfort. “I'm sorry, you're right. It's just the thought of him hurting you...” he left the rest unsaid.

Bella uncurled herself and sat back beside him again. She took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. “I know. Look all I will say is that our so called 'honeymoon' was far from it. You were right what you said at the wedding when we danced. It wasn't what I expected at all,” a flash of pain crossed her face as she spoke.

Jacob couldn't stop himself; it was something he always did when he saw that she was in pain or upset. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so that her head was resting on his chest. She felt his warm hand tangle in her hair as he massaged her scalp gently. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being back in his arms.

“So, what happened then?” Jacob ventured to ask.

“Everything fell apart quickly after that. Spending day after day in Edward and the other's company began to become monotonous. We couldn't mix with others in case they discovered what the Cullens were. When I would try to go out alone, he would stop me, reciting the same old excuses- it's too dangerous, I am a danger magnet, you are too fragile...”

“Douche,” Jacob muttered.

Bella slapped him lightly on the chest before continuing. “Living with the Cullens opened up my eyes, Jake. I saw what an eternity as a vampire really meant. There was nothing romantic or exciting about it. My need to be changed waned and I began to bitterly regret my selfish decisions. I also saw Edward for what he was. He began to irritate me-it was little things at first, like watching me like a hawk when I ate. It was horrible being the only one eating. He followed me everywhere, smothered me constantly. I never had a moment alone. I was trapped and felt stifled.”

Jacob hugged her closer as she poured everything out. “My only reprieve was when we all started college in Hampshire. I was eagerly looking forward to being among people my own age again. I thought having assignments to do and attending lectures would break up the monotony. But it never worked out that way. Even in college Edward never left my side. I was even pulled in by my English lecturer, she had noticed how controlling he was and she asked if I was in an abusive relationship.”

Bella sighed again. Jacob stroked her hair back from her face. He loved feeling the silky strands running through his fingers. “That's because he was a controlling asshole.” He said quietly.

“I think he thought that was what love was. He was born in a different era to us, Jake. He was only seventeen when he was changed. He never had the chance to experience a proper relationship with give and take. His was all learned from old fashioned romantic literature.” Bella shrugged. “That's the conclusion that I came to in the end.”

Jacob shook his head dismissively. His hatred of Cullen would never go away. “It was while I was at college that my mom contacted me with the news about her pregnancy. She was scared and all alone. Phil had just left her and she didn't know how to cope. She told me how ill she was feeling. I packed to leave straight away. My mom lives in Jacksonville where it is sunny every day, Edward couldn’t come with me. For that alone I was eager to go. When I told him, I was leaving, he was so angry. He tried to tell me that we could just send my mom money for private care, that I didn't need to go and see her in person. Jake, I was so fucking angry at his attitude that I just lost it.”

Bella never swore and that showed Jacob just how pissed off she must have been with the leech. She trembled in his arms as she carried on talking. “I finally found the courage to stand up to him and tell him exactly what I thought. He was stunned to say the least. His little wife had found a backbone and he couldn't cope. He summoned Carlisle to talk some sense into me,” she laughed bitterly as she said this. “He told Edward to leave us alone so he could talk to me privately. I assumed he was going to lecture me; he always takes Edward's side. But this time was different. He gave me the keys to his car and an envelope full of cash. It seems that Alice had a vision and forewarned him about what would happen if I did not leave right then.”

“What was going to happen?” Jacob asked, although he had a good idea.

“Alice had foreseen that Edward would lose control and make sure that I never left his side again. He was going to change me.” Bella said bluntly.

“Bastard,” Jacob growled. He clutched her so tightly to his body that Bella couldn't breathe.

“Jake, calm down.” Bella choked out.

“I'm sorry,” Jacob relaxed his hold on her. “I just want to kill him.”

“I fled after that. Carlisle stayed behind to make sure that Edward could not follow me. I reached Jacksonville safely. Two weeks after arriving Carlisle sent the annulment papers through with a letter of apology. He said that he had taken Edward away to recuperate or something like that. I couldn't worry about him anymore. I had my hands full with mom.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she mentioned Renee. “I'm sorry, Jake. Can we stop talking now?”

“I'm sorry, honey, I shouldn't have pushed you.” Jacob apologised as he rocked her in his arms. Bella began to cry in earnest as dark memories of her mother's decline flashed through her mind. Jacob hugged her tight and let her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Charlie watched J sleep for a moment. He had his bear clutched to his chest and a thumb in his mouth. Charlie recalled how often Bella had tried to stop J sucking his thumb. He didn't do it most of the time but when he slept, it seemed old habits died hard. He tucked the duvet around J's small body and crept out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Charlie sighed as he heard sobbing coming from downstairs. Bella really only got tearful like that when she spoke about Renee. He took a deep breath and swiped at his own eyes as he thought about his ex-wife. How ironic that he had ended up being a grandparent to his former wife's second child. He walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen, switching on the kettle as he passed. He made up three cups of coffee and laid them on a tray, along with a plate of cookies. It was quiet now and he assumed that Bella had calmed down.

As he entered the living room, he was surprised to see Bella sitting on Jacob's lap. He was holding her tightly and stroking her hair. From her even breathing, Charlie could tell that his daughter had fallen asleep.

“I made us some coffee,” Charlie said lamely.

“Thanks, Charlie. Bells was talking about her mom. She got a bit upset.” Jacob told him. “She's fallen asleep now.”

“I can see that. Let me get a blanket and she can rest on the sofa.” Charlie suggested, not comfortable seeing his daughter cuddled up so intimately with Jacob. Even after all these years he still found it embarrassing to witness.

Jacob reluctantly agreed. He gently picked an exhausted Bella up and laid her back down on the sofa. Charlie fetched the blanket and draped it over Bella's limp body. “Night, kiddo.” he said sadly, kissing her on the forehead.

“We'll go into the kitchen so we don't disturb her, Jake.” Charlie said as he picked up the tray and headed back out of the room.

Jacob leaned down and stroked Bella's hair. “I won't be long.” He whispered as he followed Charlie out to the kitchen.

* * *

“Is J asleep?” Jacob asked as he sat opposite Charlie at the table.

Charlie took a sip of his coffee before answering. “Yes.”

Jacob stared at his coffee, wondering how to ask Charlie about his dad's betrayal. He was still angry that Billy had told Bella he wanted nothing to do with her. She had really needed him and his father had taken that opportunity away from him by his lies. He raised his head and saw that Bella's father was watching him intently.

“What is it, Jacob?” He enquired.

“Bella told me she called when she was looking after Renee. She said that my dad told her that I didn't want her in my life anymore. Did he ever talk to you about why he would do that?” Jacob tried to keep the anger out of his voice as he spoke.

“Son, you're gonna have to ask your dad about that. It has taken me long enough to forgive your old man myself. I can't help you.” Charlie said honestly.

Jacob recalled the brief time that Charlie and his dad had fallen out for a while. He had no idea what had caused their row. Now he knew why. “I can't go home tonight, Charlie. I am still too angry to even be near him. Can I stay here tonight?”

Charlie nodded. It was getting late anyway. “Call him though, Jake, and let him know you are here. I'll rustle up some bedding.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Jacob gave him a grateful smile.

Charlie got up from his seat, and as he passed, he patted Jacob on the shoulder in sympathy. When he was alone Jacob pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had turned it to silent so that he and Bella would not be disturbed. There were several text messages that he immediately deleted when he saw who they were from. He quickly sent a message to his dad, shoving the phone in the back pocket of his jeans once he did so.

Charlie returned with a spare pillow and duvet. Jacob smiled, he wouldn't need the duvet, he never got cold. He would put that over Bella. “I'll stay near her if you don't mind, Charlie. I'll sleep on the floor.”

Charlie just nodded reluctantly. He trusted Jacob implicitly. “G'night son.”

“Night, Charlie,” Jacob replied as he watched Charlie climb the stairs to his room.

Jacob went back into the living room and placed the duvet over Bella. She did not stir once; she was deeply asleep. He threw the pillow on the floor and lay down on his back, resting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, pondering over what Bella had told him.

**_A/N-Thanks for reading._ **


End file.
